


harry had a crush on you, you know.

by feyre_darling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's still cute, Ginny and dracos friendship because this is the stuff I live for, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hinny, Not really drarry sorry, after the war, harry and Draco being nice to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyre_darling/pseuds/feyre_darling
Summary: When Harry doesn't come home from an Auror mission one night, Ginny decides to call a certain blonde haired Slytherin to help...and to drink alchohol. Lots of alchohol."Oh my god, you have to see these, Draco! Look at how bloody cute he was as a baby, I think I might cry.""Please don't cry, Ginny. Oh, you're crying. Okay."COMPLETED.





	1. want a drink, draco?

**Author's Note:**

> this story is dedicated to my lovely friend kate, I love u so much and I know you love drarry but im a hardcore Harry and Ginny shipper so this is the best you're getting <3
> 
>  
> 
> just to note before you read, I do not own any of these wonderful characters, all rights go to J.K who is literally THE BEST. also some swearing, mostly from ginny because lets be real, she wouldn't go a day without swearing.
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy! (And sorry to all those drarry shipppers who thought they were getting some today, youll have to wait another day. but don't worry, I think you'll be happy with the ending, once I've finished it anyway....)

The house was almost completely empty. Several small boxes lay strewn around the rooms throughout the house, containing nothing more than a few clothes and various photo frames stacked on top of each other. Two broomsticks stood against the table in the kitchen, a couple of empty bowls and mugs by the sink. The whole place seemed deserted, save for the living room, where Ginny sat cross legged on the floor surrounded by a good number of records. Many of them had come from James and Lily, and Ginny chuckled as she fumbled through them all; the Beatles, some of the Rolling Stones, and one record that Ginny didn't know, but figured it had probably come from Sirius, considering the cover. It was easy for her to imagine him as a teenager, with his leather jacket and long hair, blasting out the music in the middle of the Gryffindor common room- most likely to everyone else's dismay. Her own record player sang quietly in the background, accompanied by the occasional sound of the cars as they skidded past the house, the rain drumming gently on the windows. With a loud clang, the clock struck eleven.  
The house was cold; Harry had only moved in a few weeks ago, and although Ginny had tried to help, they had not yet figured out how to put the heating on. She had refused, on their behalf, any help from her parents in order to spare them the humiliation. Harry had pointed out, after a week of sitting in coats and gloves, that Ginny was nineteen and still didn't know how to use an iron 'but your parents apparently don't mind so maybe we should let them help with this.' Ginny had promptly made a rude gesture over her shoulder and told him that fancy muggle shit was for losers and he should go do something that should never be repeated to anyone (this made Harry laugh out loud for days afterwards.) 

As the clock neared half past eleven, the youngest Weasley began to worry. Harry has been sent on an auror mission while Ginny was staying with him, and although he often came home late, he had always sent her an owl or some sort of message, usually along the lines of 'Going to be home late. Don't eat all of my chocolate frog. Love you." Of course, Ginny always ate the chocolate, and Harry always expected it. This night, though; this night felt different, and panic began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Soon, she was pacing around the room, pen and paper in hand. Sending a message to her family would be useless, even if they were awake at this hour. She needed someone who could find out exactly where Harry was; someone who worked with him.  
Ginny had no idea why she wrote to him, why she chose him of of all the aurors in the Ministry, but soon the letter was gone and she was sat in on the floor again, fingers drumming anxiously against her thigh and waiting for the reply. That is, if he chose to answer. Ginny was starting to doubt that he would.

On the other side of town, the young man walked in the rain; his damp hair clung to his face, the dripping wet letter clutched tightly in his hand as he made his way towards the house. He crossed the street, sprinting to avoid the oncoming traffic and late night drivers, his long coat flapping in the wind. Skin pale, fingers cold; his white blonde hair now plastered to his forehead. The man neared he door, and a light flickered on in the front room. He reached the porch just as the door opened, and stopped.  
"Well," came a voice from inside the hallway, after a brief moment of silence. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there like a bloody wet rat?"  
Smiling faintly, the man stepped through into the house, stomping his feet on the mat as she closed the door behind him.  
"Hi, Ginny."  
"Hi, Draco." 

 

OoOoOoOo

 

As Draco took of his coat and shook of the rain from outside, he contemplated whether or not this had been a good idea. He found himself struggling to comprehend the fact that he was stood in Harry Potter's kitchen and almost forgot why he was there in the first place, until his thoughts were interrupted by the anxious redhead pacing the floor in front of him. She scanned him up and down, as if searching for something; her eyes were frantic, darting around like some sort of wild animal.  
"So, did you find out?"  
"He's fine."  
Ginny huffed, blowing away a strand of hair from in front of her face. "Are you sure? Because I know you say you can tell where they are but it's really late and he never comes home this late and I just keep thinking what if something-"  
"Ginny." Draco's sharp words silenced her. She looked up at him, blinking, and suddenly Draco felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze; he shifted his weight to one foot, and then the other.  
"I've checked with the Auror department and they managed to find his location. He's been cut off from communicating for a while, he would have sent you a message if he could have. He's had to go undercover for something."  
Ginny still didn't look convinced.  
"Look," Draco continued, "they said he'd be back by half one, two at the latest." Looking her up and down, he added quietly, "Just- try to get some sleep, okay? He's fine."  
Grabbing his coat he'd slung over a kitchen chair, he headed toward the door, hand barely on the door handle when Ginny called from behind.  
"Draco?"  
"Yeah?' He turned. Ginny was leaning against the doorframe, her fiery hair piled on top of her head in a bun, stray strands falling out into her face. Her eyes see rimmed with tiredness. Draco had forgotten how intense her stare was, and tried not to cower beneath it as she surveyed him.  
"Why did you come here?" Ginny asked him, "I mean, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why didn't you just send me a letter? It would have been easier- for you, anyway."  
Her question froze him to the spot.  
"I just-" Draco struggled with the words, "I just thought it might make you feel better, hearing it in person. I thought it might make you feel- I don't know, reassured?"  
Ginny nodded slowly, and Draco could tell she was having a hard time processing his words.  
"I mean, it- it did. Thank you."  
Draco nodded curtly in reply, taking a breath.  
"But I also wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
He almost laughed at the clear shock on the Weasley's face. Pure, utter amazement, actually.  
"Sorry for...what?"  
He sighed, brushing back a lock of white blonde hair that had strayed into his eyes, still damp from the rain; it had stopped pouring a while ago and was now reduced to a gentle patter against the windowpanes.  
"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you. And your family. And Harry, too. I just- I'm really sorry about all of it, Ginny. I wish I could make it up, for all the things I've done, but..."  
He stopped, turning to leave. Maybe it was best for him to just go.  
"Get some rest."  
As his hand rested on the door handle a second time, and just as he was about to open it and get the hell out, Ginny grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her. She sighed.  
"Do you want a drink?"


	2. draco, ginny and a damn lot of firewhiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waheyyyy here we go!! this is my favourite part; ginny, draco and alcohol is the best combination. and kate, if you're reading this, i hope ur dreams of harry and draco almost being a thing once have come true. love ya x

Ginny was drunk. Completely and utterly pissed, in fact. She had come to realise this, over the past hour and a half, because never in her life had she found herself hanging upside down off the edge of the sofa with her legs up in the air, laying next to a certain blonde haired man who happened to be called Draco Malfoy. Never, in her nineteen years of living, had she ever thought this would happen. But here they both were, upside down in Harry's living room, swigging ungraciously from a bottle of fire whiskey, passing it between themselves and trying their best not to erupt into hopeless fits of laughter. Ginny turned her head; even in her drunken stupor she had noticed a difference in him. His hair was messy, cheeks flushed and rosy with the alcohol. He looked happier than Ginny had ever seen him, and as she reached for the bottle, his deep laughter echoed around the room. She winced at the burn of the firewhiskey as it ran down her throat, and swallowed. Draco glanced at her, eyes hazy.  
"Ginny. I'm gay."  
Ginny burst out laughing. It was only when she had recovered from the bout of giggles that had overcome her did she realise he was being deadly seriously, and now, looking rather terrified.  
"Wait," Ginny said "you are?"  
Draco blew out a breath. "Uh-huh." He studied Ginny's face, and she snorted, whipping her head back. Her bun had now complete fallen out, and her hair was spread over the floor like a great red halo around her.  
"Cool."  
Draco's face was something of pure relief, Ginny realised. She laughed again at his gaping mouth and lifted up a hand to give him a high five. He frowned, then, and grabbed her hand, attempting to shake it, which only made her laugh harder.  
"Hey, Draco- did you- Harry had a crush on you, you know-" she managed, and this time it was Draco's turn to erupt into giggles; he covered his face with his hands and then grabbed his stomach in an effort to hold himself together, like he was trying to keep the hysteria in. Ginny slapped his arm, joining in with the laughter.  
"No, Draco- Draco, shut up, I'm serious, why are you- Draco, why are you laughing you- you fucking maniac-"  
"Are you sure he did?"  
Yeah!" Ginny stopped laughing abruptly. "Yeah, in fifth year he was obsessed with you. Seriously."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
Draco screwed up his face and Ginny felt his eyes on her, like he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. The room had gone incredibly quiet.  
"You're drunk, Weasley."  
Ginny covered her mouth with her hand for the hundredth time to try and dampen the hysterical giggles that were coming out of her. Draco was almost a blur in front of her eyes, and as she held up the nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey, she remembered why.  
"You're drunk too Draco." She snapped back, earning a noise from him that was somewhere in between a snort and a scoff. He began to fall backwards, and as his head hit the floor, accompanied eventually by the rest of his body, he grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down with him. They lay there for a few moments in silence; the firewhiskey bottle now completely empty. Ginny watched as it rolled away from them across the floor.  
"You know, Draco," she said "Harry really liked you. In fifth year, I mean."  
Draco paused. "What about Cho? Didn't he go on a date with her or something?"  
His comment earned a scoff from the redhead.  
"Yeah, bloody lots of them. But it was only 'cause she kind of forced it on him." A pause. "I think he was only doing it to stop himself from liking you. To us, you were always the bad guy, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know." Draco sighed, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
The clocks gentle ticking was the only sound, save for Ginny heart beating furiously in her chest; she could hear it echoing in her ears like a drum.  
"He tell you he liked me?"  
"No," Ginny answered, "Well, not in fifth year. We weren't really close back then. But I could tell, and I bet everyone else could too."  
"I couldn't."  
"Well, yeah." Ginny chuckled quietly, "But that was just you. Even more oblivious than Ron." She noticed Draco smile beside her. He turned to look at her, eyes sparkling.  
"I thought you'd been close for ages, you and Harry. You dated back at Hogwarts, didn't you? Before everything...happened."  
Ginny smile faded slightly. "Yeah, we did. But we only really got to know each other the summer after Sirius died." There was a brief moment of silence before Ginny continued. She had no idea why she was telling Draco all of this; she had a habit of running her mouth, especially when she'd had too much to drink. But talking to him now, it felt like catching up with an old friend. Ginny wondered why she hadn't ever done it before.  
"I think before that- before Sirius and everything, I was just Ron's little sister to him. Before he knew the real me."  
"No." Draco cut in rather sharply, "I don't think you've ever been just 'Ron's little sister' to Harry. Ever."  
Ginny grinned. "You think?"  
"I know."  
And as the clock struck one in the big, empty living room, the laughter resumed again. Ginny had moved and begun to sort through Harry's old baby pictures; she was, of course, too drunk to really think about why she was looking at them, but continued even so, pausing every so often to shove one in Draco's face to his immediate protest.  
"Oh my god, you have to see these, Draco! Look at how bloody cute he was as a baby, I think I might cry."  
"Please don't cry, Ginny. Oh, you're crying. Okay." 

When Harry walked into the living room half an hour later, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his boots in the hallway, his eyes went wide. He stopped just outside of the doorway, gaping in shock a the scene before him.  
"Ginny, what the hell is Draco Malfoy doing in my living room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! all characters created by JK! there will probably only be one more chapter but I hope youve enjoyed this little whatever it is. 
> 
> feel free to comment prompts or ideas for fics, always open to new ideas from you <3


	3. 'at least I wasn't a bloody death eater..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is, the third and final chapter!
> 
> I have absolutely loved writing this little story, so am open to any ideas you might have or things you want m to write in the future. thank you for your support!!
> 
> and kate...  
> hope ur happy u idiot. have fun reading <3

Harry couldn't talk. He could barely even breathe. There, on the floor in the middle of his living room laying next to Ginny, Draco was spread out awkwardly like a starfish; his pale face was now flushed a rose pink colour, and it stood out dramatically from his white blonde hair. Ginny's cheeks were stained red, too, and she looked up at Harry with a lopsided grin that he would have laughed at if he wasn't completely frozen to the spot like a deer in headlights.  
"Well, it's about time, Potter." Ginny attempted ungraciously to stand up from the floor, wobbling and flailing her arms around uselessly until Harry ran from the doorway and grabbed her by the waist, barely managing to keep her upright. He guided her to the sofa and they both fell down with a thud, Ginny giggling hysterically at the sound, Harry still unable to form even a few words. Draco looked up from the floor.  
"Harry Pott-er," he slurred, "The boy who lived!"  
Harry couldn't help but let out s small laugh despite himself.  
"Draco Malfoy. The boy who hated my arse for years but now apparently likes to get pissed with my girlfriend at my place on his days off."  
Ginny let out a sound of protest from beside him.  
"I was WORRIED about you, okay? It's super bloody late if you didn't know!"  
Harry thought his eardrums might explode. Ginny was loud when she wasn't drunk; this was something completely different. It was even scarier than Mrs Weasley when Harry didn't eat all of his food or didn't call her by her first name. Of course Ginny had been drunk before, but not this drunk.  
"I just- I had to find someone who knew where you WERE!"  
There it was again. Harry tried not to wince as he pulled her closer to his side, hand gently cupping the side of her face.  
"I'm sorry, Gin... I would've told you if I could have, yeah?"  
Ginny sighed. "Yeah. I knoo-ow"  
From the floor, Draco blew out a breath; Harry had almost forgotten he was there, and jumped at his voice. And then...  
"Harryimgayandalsodidyouhaveacrushonmethatonetime-"  
Holy shit.  
"What?" Draco's question took him completely by surprise; Ginny was now laughing again, her head buried in Harry's shoulder, chest heaving as she struggled to breath in through the hysteria. Draco just looked at Harry with an unfaltering, drunken stare.  
"I-uh.."  
"So that means you did?"  
Ginny snorted. Harry was tempted, in the moment, to just close his eyes, go to sleep and forget this ever happened, but he realised that was probably not going to work.  
He sat up as best he could with Ginny leaning heaving against him, and sighed.  
"Yeah, Draco, I did."  
"Woah."  
A moment of silence passed. Harry wondered if they had both passed out, and turned to look just as Ginny blurted out-  
"Draco had a big fat crush on you, too! And Blaise. Zabini. And- and that fit guy from Ravenclaw in my year who always smelled like lemons and used lemon flavoured shampoo all the time and was just, like, a beautiful lemon-"  
"HOLY MERLIN! HE WAS-" Draco gulped, sort of breathless, "HE WAS GORGEOUS!"  
What. The fuck. Was happening?  
Harry's brain was trying to comprehend everything that was being said, and he felt an overwhelming sense of confusion, like he might explode at any moment. Suddenly, he felt awful for all the times he came back to the house after drinking with Neville and Ron, pissed out of his mind. This was bloody hard work. Still, he could hold his alcohol way better than Ginny, it seemed.  
"Ginny- Ginny was an obsessive stalker for two years, though!"  
"Yeah, well fuck you Draco, at least I wasn't a bloody death eater!"  
Harry froze. Draco spluttered from the floor, throwing his arms over his face, and began to giggle again. Ginny joined in, and Harry found himself caught somewhere in the middle; a confusing place called "being the only sober one in a room with two insanely drunk people." He stood up, looking down at the two, and smiled faintly.  
It was going to be a long, interesting night, he was sure of it.  
"So..." he said, though neither of them were listening. "Who want's some water?"

 

 

OoOoOoOo

 

 

When Draco woke up the next morning, he had no idea where he was. His head was pounding like crazy, and as he sat up he noticed he had been slumped on a sofa in someone's living room. Who's living room it was, Draco had no idea.  
That is, until he saw Harry Potter in nothing but a pair of jogging bottoms, leaning by the door with a huge smirk plastered on his face; Ginny was stood there too, looking bedraggled and slightly ill. She smiled dryly, raised up s hand as if in greeting, and then turned around and headed into the kitchen.  
"Wait till I get back, Harry," she called as she went, "I want to see his face when you tell him!"  
Draco frowned.  
"What the fuck am I doing here?"  
Harry raised his eyebrows, the smirk on his face widening.  
"Oh, you don't remember? Let me fill you in..."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this will continue, don't u worry, I have some good ideas! It probably won't be that long but there we go.  
> please leave a comment or kudos or whatever I love u lots and Draco is an awkward legend we love him.


End file.
